The Lonely Angel
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: Hi! Haven't uploaded in a while, apologyin the A/N. But anyway this tells the story of what happened after Doomsday (but before the Bad Wolf Bay scene). Lots of feels, be warned. Follows and Favorites are gladly welcomed ;) oh and In this story there's 2 different POVS, which I tried to separate with little lines, but this site is being mean so they don't show up. :P sorry


(A/N): I'm back, guys! And (read in Ten's voice) I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a really long time but I've had a bit of depression and it led to writer's block and school just really sucks right now so I've been putting off writing. This story actually is just to entertain you for a while since its gonna be some time before I update my other stories. It just kind of came to me while I was being depressed in class one day. I tend to write sadder stuff when I'm down so sorry for all the feels. ~Olive

Rose heard nothing except for the sound of the Doctor's voice, screaming her name. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. She stretched her arms out in vain as if he could save her. But this once, in this one moment of helplessness he could not. The words of the Beast flashed through her mind as she flew through the air, being pulled closer to the void. Death came nearer and nearer. Her heart broke in two as she realised the Doctor would never know how she felt about him.

Rose prepared herself to die. She took a last glance at him before she got sucked through the void. He was still screaming, his face a mask of horror. She was falling, falling, and then with shock she saw Pete materialise in front of her. He caught her and she looked at the Doctor in that split second. His face was still horrified but he looked a little relieved. And then he was gone.

Rose fell to the ground in what seemed to be the very same spot, but she knew better. The Torchwood in Pete's World was much darker and older looking. She immediately ran to the wall and started pounding on it blindly, fists clenched. "Take me back! Take me back!" she shrieked hysterically.

Choking on her tears and sobs, Rose was a complete mess. Her eye makeup was streaked down her face as she cried like she hadn't ever before. She continued to pound halfheartedly on the wall. "Take me back..." she moaned.

Pete took the dimension jumper from around his neck and fiddled with it for a moment. "It's stopped working. He did it. He closed the breach." He gave Rose a guilty look. He felt partially responsible for her pain.

Rose slumped against the wall, still pressing her face and hands against it. Through her tears, she whispered, "No..."

The Doctor stared at the place where Rose had just disappeared. He breathed heavily, standing there in shock. "It's all my fault," he thought to himself. He absentmindedly approached the area of the wall where Rose had vanished. He pressed his hands and face against the cold wall, feeling as empty as if he'd just lost his own soul. Might as well been. The Doctor closed his eyes and slowly opened them. If he concentrated hard enough, he felt like he could still feel Rose's touch. As if she were just on the other side of the wall. He stayed there pretending that she really was.

Rose was still pressed against the wall. She oddly felt like he was waiting on the other side of the wall for her. She held still with tears rolling down her cheeks, trying to feel like he was still there and that everything would be okay.

The Doctor took a deep breath, mustered all the strength he had left, and finally walked away with a stone-still face.

The wall felt cold and abandoned now. Rose took a shaky breath and turned around to face the only people she had left. She wrapped her arms around herself as the faces of Jackie, Pete, and Mickey all stared back at her. They all gazed sadly, with nothing to say until Jackie came up to Rose and took her hand. She stayed there and just held her daughter for a moment before she turned away with a tear-stained face.

The Doctor was back on the TARDIS, pacing the console room. In a sudden flash of emotion, he grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a pink bottle of nail varnish. He threw it across the room and it fell to the ground where it shattered. The varnish started to spread across the floor, staining it a bright pink that too much reminded him of Rose.

He stormed out of the console room and through the halls, stopping only when he came upon a familiar door with a little rose engraved in the doorknob. The door was slightly ajar, and he slowly pushed it open. The Doctor entered the room and looked around. It was still exactly as she'd left it. Rose's bed was unmade and assorted shirts and shoes were left scattered around on the floor. He stooped down and gingerly picked up a purple shirt that was lying next to his foot. He brought it to his face and closed his eyes. It smelled like her; of strawberry shampoo and other things that could only be described simply as Rose. He suddenly realised that it was the same shirt she'd worn on their trip to New Earth. The day when she, or so he thought it was her, had snogged him. He smiled, but then pushed the memory away. It hurt too much.

Still fighting back tears, the Doctor laid down in Rose's unmade bed. He pulled the soft, pink duvet over himself and held the shirt close to him. Then he finally lost control. He hadn't wept like this since the day he watched Gallifrey burn. And for the first time in many, many years, the Lonely Angel cried himself to sleep.


End file.
